public_transit_rblxfandomcom-20200214-history
10 Transit Commission Orion Vs
10 Transit Commission has been operating the Orion V (05.501, 05.502 and 05.505 models) throughout their lifespan on ROBLOX. The first versions were introduced in 2013 and the second version was introduced in 2015, lasting until 2018. Most of these buses were modified free models to make them like no other. Most did not carry fleet numbers while the newest, introduced to replace New Flyer D30LFs are numbered from 3620 to 3628. 10TC's subsidiary, Hyattsville City Transit also operated a few Orion Vs, however all have been retired after they fell apart. This model was the company's longest running bus model, running for almost 4 years in total. First Versions (2013-2015) The first Orion for 10TC was built in 2013 as one of the company's first buses for the Western Robloxia map. These units were crude and had little features other than working doors. In 2014, the 10 Transit Commission introduced an ex-TTC Orion V from 1996 into service. These became both diesel and CNG models, with CNG models getting refitted. As the agency was mostly getting used buses, they were painted in various liveries including MTA New York City Transit ones. Ex-TTC buses were repainted, keeping their fleet numbers while ex-MTA buses were kept in their respective livery. These units mainly saw service in the company's urban maps. CNG models were later re-introduced as a second version, with unit number 7451 rebuilt as a historic bus using an Avanta chassis. All of the first-generation models were retired and replaced with newer, more advanced versions of the Orion V and other buses in 2015. One unit, a former TTC bus still remains at UWIS Division and was rebuilt multiple times for preservation purposes and to meet current operating standards. The unit was internally numbered as HV1. Second Generation (2015-2018) The Orion V used until late 2018 were introduced from 2015 to 2016, with various versions introduced to different divisions. Unlike older counterparts, these buses had standardized GUI controls, fill-in displays, animated doors and dynamic steering. They were first introduced to UWIS and WRBS as CNG models, which became one of the main workhorses of the bus fleet. The oldest models were mostly used on the "Deluxe Bus" routes, had flip-dot displays and carried a yellow and black livery. Like the first generation, these units had a 4-segments rear door, which on later models was modified to be in two segments. UWIS/Western Robloxia had fictional double deck versions introduced in 2015, alongside standard 40' models in service. The double deck buses have retired even though in December 2018, a few of them temporarily returned to service at UWIS Division while newer buses were being ordered. On the other hand, Elkshire was contracted to the 10TC and in 2016, received Orion Vs in Washington Metro Area Transit Authority (WMATA) livery and specifications. These were intended to reflect on 10littlejo's hometown of Washington, DC and became heavily used on trunk lines. Following the closure of the division, the Orion Vs were transferred to different divisions along with other buses to be kept in service. Most of the units were repainted to match specific liveries, such as the black stripe that was used until early 2019 These units were numbered in the 2000-2100 series range but did not carry actual fleet numbers. However, even into 2018, some of the buses still had their "Metrobus" scheme from 2016. The newest models were put into service to replace former Elkshire Division buses. These units, numbered from 3620 to 3629 were smaller models (05.505) that were painted in the Washington livery. Unlike their older counterparts, the rear door was deleted and they were intended for short-distance suburban routes. These buses entered service in mid-2018 as replacements to 3600-3609. They were run on the A/S Line map and were moved into storage in September 2018, following the removal of Experimental Mode. As of September 2018, all of the newer Orion Vs have retired due to the ongoing conflict with TTA and the forced implementation of the PGS Physics Solver. 3620-3629 were replaced with Brute 5000s and coach buses while the 40-foot models were replaced with New Flyer XN40s and Brute 5000s. Despite the legacy of the Orion V, 10TC is unlikely to order meshed versions of this classic model. Category:10 Transit Commission bus fleet